More Human Than Machine (Bee x Charlie)
by Ninjaboy13779546
Summary: What if there was more to BumbleBee than Charlie thought? A secret that all Cybertronians share, but do not show. This secret will not only bring Bee and Charlie together, but it will unite their worlds for the better.(Human TransFormers AU)
1. A Stunning TransFormation

**We've seen human fanarts of TransFormers for a while. But I didn't really start seeing them as human until I saw BumbleBee this past December. And the chemistry between Bee and Charlie just increased my love for the idea and the ship between them. So I decided to start a new story featuring the two. So let's get into this!**

* * *

*****Charlie's Garage*****

"Can you speak?" Charlie Watson asked the timid yellow Autobot.

"[Buzzing]" was the only response she received. The sound of mechanical buzzing.

The fact that he couldn't respond to her made him feel even worse.

"You sound like a little Bumblebee," Charlie added, sounding kinda impressed. That sounded nice actually to the yellow Autobot. Charlie smiled and nodded as she continued, "I'm gonna call you that from now on. BumbleBee."

His eyes widened at that. He actually had a name now! It made him feel so important. Like he belonged.

He buzzed, literally buzzed, with excitement as he looked at her.

"It matches your outfit too," she added.

She smiled at the Autobot and if he was human, he'd be smiling too. They stayed like that for a minute before there was a beeping sound.

Bee's battle helmet flipped on. A message appeared on his HUD(Heads Up Display).

(ENERGON)  
(DEPLETED)

(POWERING DOWN FOR RECHARGE)

Suddenly, he started to detransform! His hands and arms folded up all the way up his elbows and into the shoulders. His legs had finally detransformed into the torso.

Next, his chest plates flipped back and were folded into his back until they were gone.

Finally, his helmet flipped back. Then his head started opening from the chin and folding backwards. When it was fully gone, it revealed the head of a boy. He didn't look much older than her.

When all the giant robotic armor had finished detransforming, it left a human-sized yellow and gray armor covering his body. Then suddenly, it dematerialized into him, leaving him in a skintight suit that was mainly yellow and had black and gray lines evenly on each side.

He was a nice thin, but muscular looking boy. He was at least two inches taller than Charlie.

She stood there in shock and confusion as she watched the boy, who was a giant robot a few seconds ago, pick himself up off the garage floor.

"Oh boy. That feels weird every time," He said, dusting himself off.

Charlie cocked her head to the right. She was even more confused now. He could talk? Was this even the same person...or robot from earlier?

"Bee?" She asked.

He lifted his head up and smiled shyly. "Yeah. Yeah, it's-it's me."

Charlie chuckled surprised at this. "H-How is that possible? You were just a giant robot."

"Well um... honestly, I don't know. It's really a giant suit. At least, I think it is."

"What do you mean?"

"I...I don't remember. I can't remember anything. Other than I can transform into that car and that a giant robot, I don't know. I-I don't know."

He grabbed his head and felt tears coming out. He hugged his knees and cried into them.

Charlie felt bad for the teen boy in front of her. He was lost, with no memory of who he was or where he was from. And now, he was in her garage. This made her feel responsible for him.

She walked over and knelt down to comfort him. "Hey, it's ok. It's gonna be ok, Bee."

The boy peaked his head up just enough to show his eyes. "How?"

"I know what it's like to be alone," Charlie began as she sat next to him, "To not have anyone. But you have to worry about that. I'm here for you. You can stay here with us."

Bee lifted his head the rest of the way with hope in his eyes.

"Really, you'd do that for me?" He asked.

Charlie replied with a smile and nodded. "Of course. It'd be rude of me not to."

Bee returned the smile and blushed slightly. "Thank you."

Charlie saw his cheeks go red and giggled at that.

"No problem," she said scooting closer to Bee, "Besides, when you were a car, you were given to me as a present. So in a way, you're my responsibility."

Bee let out a nervous chuckle and rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh yeah. Sorry bout that."

"Nah, it's okay. It'll be fun." Charlie laid her head on Bee's shoulder.

This confused the young Autobot, but it felt good.

'Must be a human thing,' he thought to himself.

The two stayed there in quiet and peacefulness.

* * *

Buzz** buzz! The sparks are flying and this ship is sweet like honey! I'll definitely be uploading again soon. So I'll see you guys soon and I love you guys. 🐝👍**


	2. AutoBot Teen Pillow Talk

**(Previously)**

Charlie laid her head on Bee's shoulder.

This confused the young Autobot, but it felt good.

'Must be a human thing,' he thought to himself.

* * *

The two stayed there for another thirty minutes or so before Charlie woke up from dozing off and nudged the boy beside her.

"Hey, Bee," she whispered, tapping his arm, "Bee, wake up!"

The missing warmth from her head on his shoulder was enough to wake him, but the patting helped too.

"Hmm?" He groaned. He'd dozed off from sitting there.

"Come on, let's go," Charlie repeated, standing up and pulling Bee to follow her.

"Where are we going?" He asked as he walked with her into the house.

Charlie guided him through the house and up the and up the stairs. "It's late, and we need to sleep."

"Oh. Well, I could sleep in the garage."

"What? No, don't be silly."

She led him up the stairs, into her room, and closed the door behind them. Walking around her room, she pulled out a sleeping bag from her closet and a pillow from her bed. Then walking to the foot of her bed, she rolled out the sleeping bag and placed the pillow on it.

"This is where you'll sleep," she smiled.

Bee walked over it and felt it. It was comfortable. Soft. Unlike the hard garage floor he originally planned on sleeping on.

He stood back up and looked at Charlie with a grateful smile. "Thank you, Charlie."

Charlie blushed at the yellow-clad teen. "Of course. Good night, Bee."

She hugged him before heading to her bathroom to get ready for bed. Now that she'd left, Bee knelt down and nestled into the sleeping bag. He certainly did not expect this.

He didn't know who he was, where he was from, or why he was here. And yet this kind girl took him in and was willing to look after him. Now he knew, he had to return the favor. He had to look after her too.

He was brought out of his thoughts when the bathroom door opened and Charlie walked out.

"Good night, Bee!" She smiled and waved at him as she walked by.

She plopped onto her bed and let out a sigh of relaxation.

"H-Hey Charlie?" She heard Bee call out.

"Yeah?"

"I need to tell ya something."

Charlie was curious at this. But she also wanted to know what Bee had to say. She sat up then laid down and leaned over the foot of the bed to see the young humanoid laying on his back and staring at the ceiling.

Propping herself on her elbows, she asked: "What's up, Bee?"

"...you?"

Charlie cocked her head in confusion. "What?" She chuckled.

"You asked me 'what's up?' You are. You're up there and I'm down here."

Understanding now, Charlie laughed at Bee's lack of understanding. She was gonna have to teach him about jokes and earth phrases.

"That's a good one, Bee. But I meant 'what's going on with you?' Like, is everything ok?"

"Oh yeah! No, I'm ok. I just wanted to say...you're a very nice person, Charlie. Especially to a complete stranger. Who's actually a complete stranger to himself. But you took me in, gave me a place to stay, and showed care for me. And I appreciate you for that. And I'll do my best to make my stay here as less stressful as possible."

Charlie fought tears that wanted to come out but failed to stop the blushing that was coming to her cheeks.

"Thank you, Bee. I appreciate you too. And I'll try to make your stay here as enjoyable as I can."

Bee smiled at that. "Thank you. Goodnight, Charlie."

The young humanoid turned over with his back facing her and fell asleep almost instantly. His energy was depleted, so he definitely needed the rest.

The girl giggled, "Goodnight, Bee." She stayed in her position and watched him as he slept. He intrigued her so much. He was obviously from another world, but there were so many similarities between them. Other than the fact that they look alike. The mannerisms, the language, the feelings. That's all you needed to really be human.

But unfortunately, she knew that not everyone would see it that way. So she took an oath to look after. His guardian, his "driver", his friend. She would be whatever he needed her to be. And she was more than happy too.

Before going to sleep herself, she leaned further off her bed, holding herself up with one of her arms and kissed his cheek.

"I'll take care of you. My little BumbleBee," She whispered.

She went to bed with a smile that night. Happy with this new responsibility that she had. As did Bee, who was excited to start a new chapter in his life. If he even had one. And it was with this girl, Charlie. The two of them, together.

* * *

**Oh my goodness. I'm tearing up here. But I'm good. This turned out pretty good though. Bee and Charlie are getting along just fine already. The next chapter is gonna take them to the beach and they'll have a little bit of fun too. Also, I'm also planning a sequel to this story called: Charlie's Bee. Only it'll be a sequel to another story as well. I'll explain it later. But I hope you guys liked this chapter and I can't wait to upload the new one.**

**One last thing. I don't know if BumbleBee and Charlie have a ship name yet. So if they don't, I'd like to make one. I have a few suggestions. BumbLie, CharBee, BBChar, BC, or AutoTeen Love. Lemme know which one y'all like and I'll go with it. Ninja-Boy OUT!**


	3. Blending In

**Ok, so by now you probably noticed this story follows the BumbleBee movie but with a few changes for obvious reasons. And you may have also noticed that Charlie is a bit emotional with Bee. And that's because she sees herself in him a lot. Someone who's alone with no friends and is struggling to get by. So I think that's a real good base for them to build on. Now, we're gonna see Bee and Charlie at the beach working on hiding skills! Let's get into this!**

* * *

**(Previously)**

Before going to sleep herself, she leaned further off her bed, holding herself up with one of her arms and kissed his cheek.

"I'll take care of you. My little BumbleBee," She whispered.

She went to bed with a smile that night. Happy with this new responsibility that she had. As did Bee, who was excited to start a new chapter in his life. If he even had one. And it was with this girl, Charlie. The two of them, together.

* * *

*****Charlie's Room, Five Hours Later*****

Bee woke up feeling energized and ready to take on a new day. Sitting up, he looked around and remembered that he fell asleep in a human's bedroom last night. A female human.

He stood up and looked at her on the bed. She looked so peaceful and calm. He wanted to talk to her, but he didn't want to wake her to do it.

Then he heard a small beep. He looked to the side to see a clock on her bedside table. It was 5:37 AM. Maybe it was a bit early. But he was awake and fully energized.

'Maybe I'll wait in the garage,' he said to himself.

So he walked around the bed to the bedroom door and looked back at the sleeping Charlie. A smile came to his face before he headed down to the garage without anyone noticing.

* * *

*****Three Hours Later*****

At 8:00 AM, the alarm clock blared until Charlie turned it off.

Charlie stretches as she woke up. Instantly, the memories from last night came back to her. Including the sleeping humanoid alien on her floor.

"Morning Bee," She said as she looked over the bed to see nothing but an empty sleeping bag.

Ok, this worried her a bit. Where was he?

'Maybe he's in the garage,' she said to herself. She was mainly trying to calm herself down.

She head downstairs and and saw her little brother and Ron at the table eating.

"Morning!" She greets, "See you guys later."

"Where're you off to so fast?" Ron asked curiously.

Charlie had made a routine of waking up at a certain time and going her way, but never this early.

"Nowhere," she smiled as she opened the door to the garage, "Have a nice day!"

Ok. Now the two were extremely shocked.

* * *

"Morning Bu-" She was cut off at the sight of her car missing from its spot. "Bee?"

Her heart started racing as she walked further into the garage, seeing no sign of her yellow-clad friend.

"Bee, where are you?" She was getting worried now. She could care less about the car really. It's was the person inside of it she was worried about.

"Oh god." She looked at the open garage door and the worst came to her mind. "Oh god, oh god, oh god! BEE! Where did you go?"

She ran back inside, hoping to get some answers. Once in, she found her little brother still at the table eating.

"Otis! Have you seen my car?"

"Unfortunately, yes," he replied with a bit of sarcasm. "And-"

"No Otis! Have you seen my car TODAY? It was in the garage. Someone stole it!"

Her brother looked at her like she was weird. "No idiot. Mom took it. She took Conan to the vet cause he swallowed like a rubber glove or something. And Ron needed the station wagon."

Relief washed over Charlie. She knew where Bee was and everything was good again. "Thank God." Bee was with her mother.

Wait...her mother? "Wait.."

She didn't even finish her sentence as she ran out the front door, grabbed her bike and started running with it.

"Excuse me, it's me again." It was the boy from the fair that also happened to live across the street from her. "We never really met, but I-"

"Yeah, can't right now. Sorry!" Charlie replied as she sped off on her bike. Hoping to catch up to Bee and her mother.

* * *

After a whole minute of searching, she finally saw her yellow Beetle. As she neared it, the trunk of it opened and a giant robotic arm transformed out of it and waved its hand back at Charlie.

This made Charlie even more worried. Not only because it was out in public, but also because her mom was right there!

"Stop it, don't do that!" She yelled at him, but not too loud as to alarm her mother.

But Bee was still waving until he heard a bark come from inside of him. He turned his hand and pointed his fingers to the back windshield where the dog, Conan was set in his cage.

"Bee, no!" Charlie exclaimed as she passed his arm up.

She pulled up further until she was at the driver seat window, yet her mom still wasn't aware of her being there.

"Mom."

"Jeez! Charlie, what're you doing?"

"Mom, you need to pull over!"

"What the hell is going on?" Her mom asked.

"Just pull over."

Still confused as to what was going on, her mother complied and pulled the Beetle over.

Charlie got off her bike and walked behind it and scolded Bee's arm.

"Would you put that robot junk away, what were you thinking?"

Bee's arm went down like a sad dog as it transformed back into the trunk.

* * *

*****Beach*****

So after talking with her mom, getting Bee back to the house and putting some actual clothes on, Charlie drove them to the beach.

"Ok, Bee. We need to go over a few things." Charlie said as she got out the car.

She looked around to make sure there weren't any other people around before Bee transformed.

"Ok, the coast is clear."

Bee detransformed into his humanoid form. But what he didn't know was that he accidentally kicked sand all over Charlie.

"What do you think of the beach?" She rhetorically asked as she started brushing herself off.

Once his suit was fully gone, Bee looked around and smiled. "I like it. It's nice and peaceful."

When he turned back to her, he realized what he did.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" He exclaimed as he ruffled her hair and patted her down to get the sand off.

"Oh! I'm- I'm good." She replied. But Bee still kept on. Ruffling her hair and shaking her in the process. "I'm- No, I'm good. Thanks."

He finally stopped and stepped back. "I'm sorry, Charlie." He said with his head down and sad expression on his face.

Charlie's face softened even more at this. So she pulled him into her and hugged him.

"It's ok, Bee." She replied tenderly, "I was just scared when I woke up."

"Of what?"

"I thought it was all a dream. And I was afraid that you were gone for good. You're becoming the first real friend I've had in a long time."

"Really?" The young humanoid asked.

Charlie nodded back with a smile.

"Well, then I'm happy that I get to be your friend."

"Me too, Bee. But if you're gonna stay with me, we're gonna need to go over a few things."

"Ok. Like what?"

Charlie let out a sigh as she starters "Well for starters, don't go anywhere without letting me know somehow. Cause I will worry about you. You might accidentally reveal yourself and I can't let that happen."

Bee's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "How come?"

"Cause others may not be so caring and understanding as me."

"Oh." Bee was starting to understand what she meant.

"Look, people can be terrible about things they don't understand," Charlie explained, "If they find you, they will probably lock you up in a lab somewhere and cut you into tiny  
little pieces!"

That made Bee's eyes go wide as the sun. Would people actually do that to him? He didn't want that to happen!

"It'll be bad. Trust me. The only person you can show yourself around is me. Okay?"

Bee nodded immediately at that. "Definitely. Only you."

Charlie nodded and smiled at her friend. "Good. So, let's practice."

She walked a few feet away until she was next to a big rock. "Are you ready?"

Bee nodded and held up a thumbs up.

"Ok. Now there's two ways you can blend in. You can be like this or a car. So let's work with this. Turn into a robot."

Bee did a sideways backflip and his robot form came back instantly.

"Ok, now say we're walking and theeen...SOMEONE'S COMING! QUICK CHANGE BACK, BEE!"

Bee's robot eyes went wide as he backflipped again and landed on his feet in his humanoid form.

"Great job!" She complimented. "So just to be sure, if you see anyone besides me, what do you do?"

"Car!" Bee exclaimed excitedly as he rolled and turned into a car.

Charlie laughed at his gleeful self. "Great. Perfect. Come back now, as a robot."

Two seconds later, he was back in his robot form.

"Okay, so let's say we're driving, right? We're driving and all of a sudden-Oh! shoot! Somebody is there! Hide! Hide, Bee Hide!"

Bee looked around in a shocked and worried state while Charlie ran and hid behind the big rock. As she did, she heard a sound like Bee transformed.

Poking her head out from the rock, she saw the giant robot hiding behind a smaller rock. Well, not really hiding. The only thing the rock hid was his head.

Charlie rolled her eyes at this. "Are you serious?" She asked.

Bee stood on his knees and realized he did the wrong thing. So he tried again by rolling and turning into his car form.

"Bee, it's too late. You're already dead." Charlie said.

He turned back into his robot form them detransformed into his humanoid form.

"Sorry." He said with his head down again in shame.

"It's alright, Bee." Charlie smiled compassionately and put a hand on his shoulder. "It's why we're practicing. You'll get it. Ok?"

Bee nodded and smiled back at the girl. He was glad that she wasn't mad at him. She was nice and understanding. He was also glad that he found her. Or that she found him.

* * *

**This is getting a little too sweet for me. But I don't care! ****I love this ship almost as mush as I love SpideyChelle. But that one will alway too it all. My OTP list is like this.**

**1\. Romanogers **  
**2\. SpideyChelle/TomDaya/SpiderTiger**  
**3\. Thomesa**  
**4\. CharBee**

**I have more that I ship, but those are my very top ones. So yeah. I've been doing a lot of work on my original series, the Ninja Squad on WattPad. So that's why I haven't uploaded as much. But I promise you that more will be coming. **

**I'm working on the next chapters for Fast 9 and my Maze Runner 3 story. I don't know when they'll be up. But when they go up, you'll know. But thanks for sticking with me and I hope y'all like this. Til next chapter, NINJABOY OUT!**


	4. Walking Brings Back Memories

**Ok, here we go. Chapter 4 in the house! This is gonna be shorter than the last ones, but still important and loaded with CharBee goodness. So let's get into this!**

* * *

***Forest***

After practicing a few more times, Bee and Charlie went for a walk through the forest. At first, he was in his giant robot form. But he really wanted to get the feel of the nature around him, so Bee detransformed into his humanoid form.

"Sucks being couped up in a VW all day, huh?" Charlie inquired, "Or a giant robot."

Bee nodded and shrugged his shoulders, "Yeah, kinda. But it has its perks, I guess. Don't have to walk everywhere."

That made Charlie laugh, which made him laugh too.

"I guess that's true. But your memories, I can't imagine what it must be like to not know who you are."

Bee's face turned to a somewhat sad face. "Yeah."

"Is there.. anyone can help you?" Charlie asked, "Do you have a family?"

"What do you mean?" Bee asked back.

"You know, like a mom, dad, siblings. You all love each other. Or drive each other crazy and you can't wait to get away and start your own life."

Her emotions were so in flux, she didn't see Bee shake his head.

"Not really. Ok, well...I think I have somewhat of a brother. Kinda. His name's Hot Rod. He's been my friend since- Ah!"

He didn't get to finish his sentence when a light blinked on his suit. Something was wrong with him.

"What's wrong?" Charlie asked with genuine concern.

"I don't know. Hang on."

Bee huffed and his robotic suit started to transform him back into his giant robot form.

When he was fully transformed, he felt an electric surge under his left fender. He felt at it, but he couldn't get under it.

"Do you want me to see if I could fix it?" Charlie asked. But Bee slightly backed away, still afraid of her tools. Fortunately, she knew this. "I'll be gentle, I promise."

Even though his fear was still there, he knew she was telling the truth. He knew that she cared for him, and wouldn't hurt him.

So he sat down and waited as she pulled out her tools from her backpack. Using a wrench, she took off his left fender to find a big hole underneath.

"Whoa!" She exclaimed. "You lay down, okay?"

The young humanoid complied. Charlie came back and reached into the whole and felt around. "Hold still. I think maybe there is something..."

She didn't get to finish her sentence when a surge went through Bee and his entire mechanical body jolted. It made Charlie jump back and watch a hologram materialized above Bee.

Charlie was both confused and curious. She didn't know what this was, but it was forming what looked like another robot. Only this one was blue, red, and had a weird shaped head.

Then, it spoke!

_"B-127, (glitching speech)- I pray this message finds you-(glitching words)–our war rages on. (glitching speech ) - Planet Earth–(glitching speech)–survival! Your mission -(glitching words)- soldier—-I-I."_

Then the transmission ended and the hologram shut down.

When it fully disappeared, Charlie looked back down at Bee, still confused as to what that was.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

Before he could answer, Bee detransformed back into his humanoid form and the look on his face was mixed with shock and awe.

"Bee, who-who was that? That voice, he said something about a...a war."

The young humanoid nodded as he sat up and held his head. "Yeah, he...he did."

"Do you remember anything?"

Bee thought really hard until his eyes widened with a look of revelation.. "I do. I-I do!"

Then Charlie's face became happy for her friend. "Oh my god, really?! What do you remember?"

It wasn't much, but it was a little something.

"Um...I was sent here," he stuttered, "To do something. Yeah!..um...kinda like a-a-a job, ya know?"

"You mean a mission?"

"Yes, yes! That's it! A mission. It was for the people from my planet! I was supposed to...to...I-I can't remember."

"Is the VW beetle is some kind of disguise?"

"Yeah. Yeah I think so. Mainly for you and your planet."

"Are you hiding from something?"

Once again, Bee shrugged his shoulders in despair and shook his head. "I don't know."

Charlie was really worried now. Her friend had finally gained a bit of hope, only to have it tossed away. "Are you scared?" She asked tenderly.

At that moment, Bee broke down crying. He slowly nodded his head as tears started to fall from his eyes.

But he was cared for when Charlie hugged him close and whispered, "Don't worry. It'll be ok, Bee. I'm here for you," into his ears and kissed his cheek.

The humanoid alien sniffled and cried into Charlie's shoulder as she held him.

"Let's go home, Bee."

Bee nodded against her as they broke apart. He stood as Charlie walked back to her backpack, gathered all of her things and strapped it back on.

Then they headed back hand in hand, with Charlie still full of care for Bee.

* * *

** Well, that's it. Hope you guys didn't cry...too much that is. LOL! Sorry, but this story is something that takes a bit of time. Plus, I'm working on other stories as well. But trust me, I'll always make it back. Eventually. So I hope you guys enjoyed this, and I'll see ya in the next chapter. NINJA-BOY OUT!**


	5. Music Can Help You Say What You Feel

Charlie was working on disconnecting a radio from her Corvette.

"Alright, I'm almost done." She said, letting Bee know before looking over at her friend sitting down in his humanoid form, watching The Breakfast Club. And apparently, he was enjoying it too. "No way! Are you  
actually watching it?"

He turned to face her and held a fist in the air like John Bender. "Yeah!"

The two smiled at each other and Charlie shook her head in amazement.

"You can pop-in another one, if you want." She said before looking back to her work.

"You sure?" Bee asked, looking back at her.

"Yeah, go 'head!" Her expression didn't change. The smile she had stayed and it just made Bee feel happy to see it. He hoped it stayed much longer.

Turning back to the TV, he took out the 'Breakfast Club' cassette, put it back in its case and put that back in the movie box, and started looking for another movie to watch, all the while, humming 'Don't You Forget About Me'.

"Hmm...which one, which one..."

While searching, he came across one that was labeled 'CHARLIE DIVE MEET'. Sounded interesting. And if it was about Charlie, Bee was even more interested. So he took it out and inserted it into the VCR.

Then he sat back down and got comfortable.

On the screen, it showed Charlie in a swimsuit and on a diving board. Then the camera widened out to show how high the diving board was.

Then he heard someone say, "Woo-hoo! Come on, sweety!" But he wasn't th only one who heard it.

In the Corvette, Charlie's head jerked at the sound of that. Was that really who she thought it was? Her heart clinched before it started racing. She could feel the bad emotions flowing in.

Bee on the other hand was entertained by it. This seemed to show that Charlie was at one time on a swim team.

"You got this, Charlie girl!" Back on the screen, Charlie jumped off the board, flipped multiple times before she fell gracefully into the water. "Alright, Charlie girl!"

"Wow!" Bee whispered to himself as he kept on watching.

Next, it showed Charlie swimming to the edge of the pool where the man holding the camera came into view but kept it on him and Charlie.

"Hello, Brighton Falls, this is Charlie Watson," he said, pointing behind him, "Future olympic gold medalist. That was so perfect."

"Thanks, Dad." She replied.

"How do you feel?"

She was a bit out of breath, but still had that smile. "I feel great!"

"You were amazing!"

Suddenly, the TV turned off with a mad Charlie pushing the button.

"No! Why would you play this?!" She exclaimed.

Bee stood and backed up. He was both confused and a bit scared now. "I'm-I'm sorry. I thought you said I could play another one, so I just chose one and...it had your name on it and I just..I... I'm sorry, Charlie."

He lowered his head in regret and shame. He felt as if he just lost a friend.

The anger on Charlie's face began to go away and was replaced by regret as well.

"I'm sorry," she said, walking over and hugging him. He immediately returned the hug. "It's ok, alright?"

She felt him nod against her. They pulled apart and she smiled at him. He smiled back, just not as enthusiastically.

"Hey, I finished." She held up the radio from the Corvette. "Let's see if we got something, huh?"

Bee looked at her and smiled with a nod. He stepped back and let out a huff of air before his suit appeared and he began to transform. As he did, Charlie went and got a stepping stool and placed it right where the fully transformed BumbleBee was waiting.

She stepped up, knocked on the piece of car hood that was overlapping the already broken radio, to which Bee raised. Carefully, she disconnected it, took it out, and connected the new radio.

"Okay," she exhaled as she slid it in. Then the moment of truth came. She turned the knobs and the next thing she knew, music stared playing.

That smile that Bee had grown to love returned. "Oh, my god! Yes! It worked!" She cheered.

Bee stood up straight and then a funny feeling took over. Suddenly, his his hips started moving back and forth to the beat. It felt kinda good. Soon, his knees got into it too. Then his shoulders!

"Look at you go! Bee, you got some moves!" This gave Charlie an idea. She jumped off the stool and ran to her collection of musical tapes. "You know, Bee, music can  
help us to say our feelings."

Picking one out, she ran back to Bee and popped it into the cassette slot. "You're gonna love this." She said confidently. "It's brand new."

Immediately after it started, Charlie started to bob her head to the music but was shocked when the tape shot out of the radio like a bullet and hit the wall behind her.

"Not a smiths fan?" She stated before going back to her collection and looked for a new tape.

"Okay. Ahm... Here. Try this." She popped it in and back away to see his reaction.

She smiled with anticipation as she waited for Bee's reaction. But once again, she ducked quickly as the tape was shot out of the radio.

She came back up with a look of confusion, and slight annoyance. "Fine." She sighed, stepping off the stool.

Back to the collection Charlie went, intent on finding one that would please him. "Okay,next...Let's see. Well, Joan Jett & The Black Hearts...Stones."

Then something in her peripheral vision made her look to see Bee, back in his humanoid form, flipping through the record on a shelf.

"Hey, Hey, Hey! Please don't touch those. Please."

The moment she raised her tone, Bee jumped back and put his hands up in defense. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He replied, shrinking back.

Charlie, seeing that she made him jumped, let out a sigh and calmed herself. Looking over to the records, she said, "They belonged to my dad."

She walked over to them slowly and smiled a little as she pulled one of the records out.

"Do you want to hear it? She asked, looking to her yellow clad friend.

Curiosity still with him, Bee shyly nodded his head as he held his own hands.

So Charlie stepped over to the record player, opened it, took out the record and placed it on the platform.

Putting the needle on it, the song started on it. As soon as it did, Bee came closer til he was right next to Charlie.

"We used to listend to this while we were working on our corvette. This was his favorite. He used to say it would make the car feel better." In her voice, a mixture of happy and sadness could be heard. Mainly sadness.

She turned to the Corvette and Bee followed her.

"We used to work on this car  
every weekend together. It was our thing." She looked across the car to the wall on the other side. On it was a picture of her and her father together, and a little toy car in front of it.

Bee saw it too and couldn't help but feel the emotions from Charlie, the song, and the picture.

"Bee." he heard her call. He looked over at her to see her eyes wet with tears. "I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"Oh no, no! It's, it's ok. I...I should've asked." He replied.

"No! You were just enjoying yourself and I overreacted and...I'm sorry. It's just...that tape...That was the last time I saw him. He died of a heart attack. And I never really got to say goodbye.."

Bee's eyes went wide as he understood now. That's why it was so touching for Charlie when she saw the tape with her Dad and when he touched her Dad's records. It was because they meant so much to her.

It was the memories they held that meant so much to Charlie. And him not having much of his own memory, he knew how important that was.

"You know," Charlie started again, "I always thought if I could just...finish fixing his car...If I could just give it start up again...he would hear me..He would hear me."

Bee's eyes teared as he watched his friend open up. It hurt him so much to see her cry. This would surprise his people back home. On Cybertron, the Autobots wanted peace and saw every life form in the universe as worthy of a chance to live. Even humans. Whereas the Decepticons, they hated humans. They saw them as worthless lifeforms that have no purpose. But this, this was far from that. What Charlie was showing right now was proof that humans have emotions and deserve to live.

He walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder. She looked back at him, the lift shining on her tear-stained cheeks.

"I'm so sorry, Charlie." He said again, his eyes getting a little teary too.

She nods and put her hand over his with a smile. Then, overcome by emotion, she hugged him and wept into his shoulders.

It didn't take long for him to hug her back as tears came down his cheeks as well. He held her tight and rubbed her back too. She returned the action as she broke down.

As they held that embrace, Bee looked back to the picture and once again was hit with another wave of emotion. He felt compelled to do something.

So like Charlie did when he cried back in the forest, he kissed the top of her head and returned his head to her shoulder.

It felt good to do that, and it felt good for Charlie too. But he didn't stop there.

"He...He heard you Charlie." He stuttered. His voice sounded kinda groggy from crying.

When he did, he flat an absence on his shoulder. Lifting his head, he saw Charlie looking at his slightly confused. Did he really say what she thought he said?

"What'd you say?" She asked, her voice no higher than a whisper.

Bee, nervous and taking heavy breaths, gulped before he repeated his previous statement. "He heard you, Charlie. And he still does."

He saw Charlie, who's face was only five inches away from his since they were still holding each other, begin to smile as she listened to him talk.

"And he still does," Bee continued. "If..if he saw how you're still going, staying strong, and helping a strange person who's not even from this planet and helping me..." Bee paused as more tears came from his eyes. "He still be proud of you. He'd be happy for you. And I'm happy to know you. You're the strongest, bravest, and most caring person I've ever met. And I'm not just saying that because I can't remember much... Well not entirely anyway."

Charlie laughed at that, so did Bee. He also saw how the light shined on her tear-stained cheeks. She was still beautiful.

"But, you really amazing. And I know you'll finish that Corvette. And when you do, he'll hear you even more. And **you'll** hear **him** too."

And that was the point where Charlie's heart soared. And she felt so content. Standing there in Bee's arms, staring into his eyes. She was glad that he said those words too.

Going with her feelings, Charlie cupped his cheek and caressed it with her thumb. And the smile still on her face. "Thank you, Bee." She whispered, still looking into his eyes.

The humanoid blushed and felt chills at the feeling of Charlie's hand on his cheek. But it still felt good.

"You're welcome." He replied, his eyes not leaving hers either.

Then, the two of them felt something. To Bee, it confused him. But Charlie, she knew what it was, but still a little nervous.

So she took the lead and leaned forward. Bee, still not know what to do kept his head there until Charlie's lips connected with his.

As soon as they touched, a slight spark was felt between their lips. Bee closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of this. He didn't know what it was, but it sure felt good.

After a few more seconds, Charlie pulled back and saw Bee with his eyes still closed and his cheek twitched as a small smile came to his lips.

She giggled at the sight of the humanoid in a daze. He opened his eyes and he chuckled nervously. Charlie smiled at him too.

"That uh...that was nice," he said, his cheeks still red.

Charlie nodded in agreement. "It was. Thank you for telling me that, Bee. It felt good to hear. And I'm glad to know you too."

Bee smiled and nodded back.

Still holding each other and not wanting to leave the embrace, the two leaned their foreheads against each other and Charlie began to slowly move her hips from side to side to the slow music. Bee mimicked her actions and the two danced.

They danced to Charlie's dad's record, and they held each other. Happy, comforted, and content in this very moment.

* * *

**BOOM! I'm back and I love that I'm back on my CharBee bit! So I hope this makes up for taking so long to update. Lemme know what you guys think in the comments and I have to tell you that I've been busy working on my Ninja Squad Series but also a Bee X Charlie OG Story, that's literally called Bee & Charlie.**

**And I'm working on a sequel to it as well. Haven't made the poster for the sequel yet. But it's gonna be called BumbleBee 2: Charlie's Bee. And I think you're gonna like it.**

**And also the next chapter to my Maze Runner 3 story. That story is gonna have a different ending that I think you guys are gonna enjoy. So thats coming and a whole lot more.**

**So til next time, Ninja-Boy OUT!**


	6. Three's A Crowd

**HEYO! I'm back on my CharBee ship and we are CRUISING! I got a big one for ya here, and I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

After having their tender moment together, Charlie and Bee went back to testing the radio.

Now, back in his robot form, he was surfing through radio channels.

"Bee, you gotta chose a station, man!" Charlie suggested with a laugh as she stood there, looking up at his robotic eyes. "I know there's a lot."

As Bee kept on surfing, Charlie noticed that his robotic eyes made it look like he was focusing on something. "What're you trying to do?" She asked herself.

Suddenly, his train of thought was broken by knocks and the side door to the garage opening and a boy walking in.

Charlie's eyes went wide in fear for Bee as she recognized the intruder almost immediately. It was the boy from across the cul-de-sac.

It looked like he was about to say something but froze when he saw BumbleBee standing there in his robot form.

Bee was so focused that he almost didn't notice until Charlie gasped and saw the boy standing at the door. Though shocked he was, Bee quickly transformed into a car. Just like he and Charlie had practiced.

Charlie on the other hand speed-walked to the boy to grab him before he could run out and sat him down on a stool, and closed the side door.

"Please don't scream, ok?!" She pleaded. He was hyperventilating. "It's ok. It's ok. Just breathe. Breathe."

The boy slowly began to follow her instructions, still looking back to the spot where, now, a VW Beetle sat.

"There ya go. Ok, first of all, hi! I'm Charlie."

"I'm Memo, hi!" the boy replied in a high pitched voice, obviously still nervous to the bone.

"Hi, Memo. Um...it's nice to meet you."

The boy smiled nervously, still breathing deeply and looking back at the Beetle.

"Now I know what you saw was a little crazy. I can explain."

Memo looked back to her now with an expression that was mixed with fear, expectancy, and confusion. But he still waited.

Charlie wanted to, but she didn't exactly know how to break it down to someone else. She wasn't as scared as Memo when she first saw Bee transform. But then again, it's not uncommon for a person to act like Memo. Unless they were a girl and just screamed. Then there'd be a panic and it'd REALLY be a mess.

Looking at the Beetle, she tried to find the words, but still couldn't. "Yeah, I can't explain. But here's the thing, if you tell anybody about what you just saw, I'm gonna have to...run you over with my car!"

That was intense. At that moment, that shocked Memo to where he stopped hyperventilating. "Jeez."

"That was.." Charlie shook her head as she realized that might've been a little too far. "I don't mean that in a mean way, ok? But, what I'm saying is that no one, NO ONE can know what you just saw...OK? You promise?!"

Looking at the Beetle once more and back to Charlie, Memo replied, "Yeah." hoarsly.

"Okay." Charlie was momentarily relieved as she turned to Be and tried to prepare herself for whatever happened next. "BumbleBee, you can...you can come out now."

Memo looked at her slightly confused. Who was she talking to? But he soon got his answer. A clanking/mechanical buzzing sound made him jerk his head to the right to see the VW Beetle transform into a giant robot with bright blue eyes.

It always amazed Charlie seeing Bee transform. She let out a little laugh, as did Memo. Though his was still nervous.

"It's uh..."

"He." Charlie corrected him, still smiling.

Memo nodded, still shocked and looked back to BumbleBee who waved at him. Memo slowly lifted his hand and waved back. "Uh, how do you know its, or he's um... a he?"

Her closed smile getting bigger, Charlie nodded to Bee as a signal to show him. Bee nodded back before a beep was heard and his suit began to detransform.

Memo's eyes went wide as he saw the giant robot seem to unfold until it was down to what looked like a human in armor before that unfolded and disappeared behind Bee's back, revealing a teenage boy about him and Charlie's age.

Once again, Memo was breathing heavily at the sight before him. Bee shyly looked up with a smile. Then looking to Charlie, he saw her give him an encouraging nod to Memo.. He knew what she meant.

So he slowly began to do so. Memo's eyes followed the humanoid as he walked up to him. "Hi, I'm...I'm BumbleBee." He said, holding out his hand for a handshake.

Memo starred at the hand, slack-jawed and speechless until Charlie backhanded his shoulder and he came back to reality. He took Bee's hand and Shook it.

"I'm Memo. Nice to...nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too."

As the two let go, Bee had an even wider smile now. He'd just made a new friend! This really was a good night.

Charlie didn't want to break up the moment since she liked to see Bee smiling, but she did need to address the elephant in the room...And by elephant, I mean Memo.

"Now Memo," She said, stepping closer to Bee, "I know you probably have a lot of questions."

"Yeah!" Memo's reply sounded like a gasp almost. He was probably still in shock.

"And I'd be more than happy to explain. But do you think that we could maybe do it tomorrow?" She motioned to a clock on the wall behind her, showing that it was 9:48 PM.

"Oh yeah. Sure." Memo agreed as he got up and with his shaking legs, made his way to the door. "Oh and uh, thanks for not running me over."

He nervously chuckled making Been and Charlie do the same. Finally, he walked out and closed the door behind him. When he did, Charlie let out a long heavy sigh that she must've been holding in.

She walked over to the Corvette and took deep breaths to calm herself down. That was so close, it wasn't even funny. She had to make sure she locks that door next time.

Remembering she wasn't alone, she looked over her shoulder and saw Bee standing there with a comforting smile.

Bee returned it as well. "You ok?" He asked sweetly.

Charlie nodded and ran a hand through her hair, letting out another sigh.

"Are you sure?" He asked again, still showing his care.

This made Charlie smile even more. She then walked up to him and pulled him into a hug. "I am now." She hummed.

The humanoid hugged her back and held her tight, earning a moan from her. Charlie already loved the feeling of being in Bee's arms. She had grown accustomed to it within the past hour and knew that they shared a connection.

What she didn't know was that Bee felt the same. He loved being in Charlie's arms too, and had enjoyed the kiss and dance moment they had shared earlier as well.

The two stayed in their embrace for a little while longer, content with this moment like the one before. Finally, the hug broke and the two looked at each other with smiles.

"Let's go to bed, Bee." Charlie whispered sweetly.

Bee nodded in reply and the two headed into the house, out of the garage, hand-in-hand.

* * *

**And there's the next bit of BumbleBee with a dash of CharBee sweetness. But trust me when I tell you, the next chapter is gonna be a LOT sweeter. 😁😁😁**

**I'm sorry it's been a while since I've updated this one. But I've been busy working on The Next Avengers story, thinking of how to introduce characters, how to word the scenarios, etc. Plus, this pandemic we're all going through rn is really getting crazy. But I'm doing the best I can, and I hope you guys like what I've got.**

**So don't worry about the next chapter taking long, it's actually almost done and will make you smile and blush. I just know it. 😂😂😂**

**So until next time, Ninjaboy OUT!**


	7. A Bee With Butterflies

The bathroom door opened and out walked Charlie with a blue t-shirt and a pair of gym shorts.

Bee on the other hand laid on the floor staring at the ceiling. On him was one of Charlie's yellow t-shirts and a pair of her black gym shorts. His bodysuit had detransformed down to underpants.

It was a feature that Charlie didn't know his suit could do. But she did find it interesting.

"Goodnight, Bee!" Charlie knelt down and kissed him on the cheek and smiled at his blushing cheeks before she got into bed herself.

Even though his color was yellow, Bee's cheeks were red as a tomato. As he laid there in the sleeping bag, staring at the ceiling, he couldn't help but feel like he was flying. This strange but interesting interaction felt so good to him.

"G-G...Goodnight Charlie!" He finally replied.

Charlie smiled when she heard him reply. She really was feeling a bond with Bee. Not like a driver and a car, but something deeper. She wasn't sure what it was, but it was very nice.

Bee felt the same. But he was still curious about what exactly it was. His curiosity wouldn't leave him alone, so he had to ask.

"Um...hey, Charlie?" He called out.

"Yeah?" She replied almost immediately. She must've not been any closer to sleep than he was. Good thing though. He wanted to ask this.

"Can I ask you a question?"

He heard some ruffling as the bed squeaked a little, but was soon met with the sight of Charlie propped up on her arms at the foot of her bed again looking right at him. "Shoot!" She replied with a smile.

Bee's eyes went wide. Why would she tell him to do that?

"What did you say?"

"Shoot." She repeated.

Now, Bee was confused. This wasn't where he saw this going.

"Um, could I maybe not? I don't wanna hurt anyone or anything."

Now it was Charlie's turn to be confused. "What're you talking about?"

"Well you said 'Shoot' and I don't wanna want anything to get damaged. Or hurt anyone."

Charlie began to laugh as she now understood. "No, Bee. When someone says shoot in a conversation like this, it means to like, go ahead and say what you wanna say."

Bee's face changed as well since he understood now. "Oh ok. Haha."

Charlie, still smiling, shook her head as she watched the young humanoid finally understand the meaning of the word.l and laugh a little. "So what was your question, Bee?"

That brought Bee back to reality and his nerves began to rattle. But, knowing he could trust Charlie, he decided to push on.

"Well, I have this weird feeling."

"What do you mean?" Charlie asked.

"I don't really know. It...it kinda feels like I have a lot of those creatures humans called um...futterfies?"

Charlie's eyebrows showed confusion at first, but then, she understood and laughed. "You mean butterflies?"

"Right! That's it! But yeah, it feels like I have a lot of them flying around inside of me."

Charlie knew what Bee meant, but she also began to get curious. "When do you get these feelings?"

The humanoid's face began to show worry. He knew the answer, but he wasn't sure how Charlie would react to it. Then again, he would never know if he didn't say.

So taking a deep breath and closing his eyes, he reopened them and looked back up at Charlie. "Whenever I'm around you."

Charlie's eyes went wide at that.

'Around me?' She thought to herself.

Did he really mean that?

"What do you mean?"

"Whenever we get close or when you're hugging me, or...when I'm down and you talk to me and tell me it's gonna be alright...you make me feel a little bit stronger...That's when I get that feeling."

This made Charlie start thinking. She started feeling goosebumps and her heart began to race.

"Oh..." Charlie's face went down, but inside, her heartbeat was high and heated. This was what she always thought it would feel like when she got a boyfriend. But she never imagined it to be like this.

Bee could see that her face didn't seem happy, now he feared he went too far in telling her. What if he just ruined their friendship? Would she hate him? Would she throw him out?

His fear grew as he felt tears threatening to come out. Maybe if he apologized and took it back, it would be alright.

"I'm-I'm sorry. I...I shouldn't have said that. Please don't be mad."

Immediately, Charlie felt bad. He'd taken her expression the wrong way. "No, no! It's ok, don't worry." She consoled. She wanted to comfort him in this moment, but she realized that they were so far into this subject that...there wasn't any other way to without going deeper. And though she was nervous, she really wanted to. So with a nervous breath let out, she proceeded to try. "I...I...same here."

Bee's eyebrows furrowed in confusion at that. What did she mean by that? She couldn't possibly mean..No, there's no way she could...could she?

He looked back at her and saw Charlie resume her smile as she lifted off her arms, slid down from her bed to the floor next to Bee. The humanoid's heart began to thump harder as he was now face to face with Charlie.

Suddenly, her heart began to beat faster as well. Same as when they had kissed earlier in the garage. But this was Bee, and she trusted him. And he trusted her, with his life.

"Bee..." she started.

"Yeah?" He replied nervously.

"...I like you...a lot."

Bee's cheeks began to turn red as he felt tingly. He was completely shocked to hear that, but he, like Charlie, couldn't deny what was inside.

"I like you too, Charlie. A lot!" He was nervous all the way, but he was also laughing and smiling. That was the effect Charlie had on him.

Charlie's eyes were beginning to tear up. After a moment of letting it set in, she smiled and breathlessly laughed. Only her expression showed a little more surprise. "You do?" She asked.

With his heart racing and a loss for words, the humanoid just nodded. Tears began form in his eyes now. His smile smaller now, but still there.

When he finally found the breath to speak, he finally said, "Yeah. I do. I really do."

Charlie's smile however, got significantly bigger. She looked so happy, she was crying tears of joy.

She tried to find the words to express herself, but she was so overwhelmed with happiness and emotion that it just couldn't come out. So she did the only thing she could think of.

Slowly bringing her hands up, she cupped his cheeks. That warm tingly feeling returned as Bee felt her soft hands against his skin. He couldn't resist a nervous chuckle as he looked at her. Charlie did the same as a giggle escaped her lips with a smile added to it.

Since the connection between them was obviously strong, Bee decided to be a little bold and brought his shaky hands to her hips. As soon as he laid them their, that tingly feeling Bee felt earlier surged through Charlie's hips as his hands set in comfortably. She certainly didn't mind.

Bee looked down to make sure he wasn't being too rough or anything of the sort.

Charlie could see the nervousness in his eyes and caressed his cheek with her thumb. "Hey, it's ok." She assured him sweetly.

He looked back up into her eyes that were looking back at his with complete trust. And with that, the two began to slowly move towards one another and their lips soon connected.

Bee felt sparks once again as they began to move in sync, their lips barely coming apart. Then their hands began to get a little busy. Bee's began rubbing and lightly squeezing at her hips, earning a bit of a moan from Charlie. And Charlie's hands cupped behind Bee's head, pulling him to her even harder.

The feeling of someone's lips moving against his made Bee just melt in her arms, giving Charlie the chance to dominate and slowly push Bee onto his back on the sleeping bag. He didn't fight it though, welcoming the feeling of being pinned down.

After what might've been a few minutes, but for Bee felt like a sweet eternity, the two finally broke apart for breath. Charlie, being on top, held herself up and stared down at the young humanoid on his back, breathing deeply with his eyes closed. When he opened his eyes, he saw Charlie, the most beautiful girl he's ever met, looking down at him. Her hair hung down close to his face, adding to her beauty. Her breathing was deep, just like him, trying to gain back the air they happily lost during their session just now. Immediately as he opened his eyes, he saw a smile begin to form on her lips.

"Hey." Bee said, still in a bit of a daze, but a smile on him too.

Charlie giggled back and bit her bottom lip. "Hey yourself."

"That was..-"

"-nice."

"Yeah."

The two laughed lightly at that.

Having gained a little strength in her arms, Charlie leaned down and laid her head on Bee's chest, hearing his heartbeat as his chest rose up and down.

As she relaxed, she felt the warm feeling of the humanoid wrapping her in his arms with a hand on her back.

"Thanks, Charlie." She heard him say.

"You're welcome. My BumbleBee." She whispered, letting out a deep breath. She brought a hand up to his chest, feeling his chest through the shirt.

The two laid there, comfortable in each other's arms, glad to have one another. They soon fell asleep in that position, content in the warmth of their loving embrace.

* * *

**Can someone wiped the steam away please? 😂😂😂**

**This was possibly one of the most lemoniest chapter I've written. And these two are still one of my favorite ships to work with, and I'm DEFINITELY not done with this. More will be coming and emotions will be a pouring soon. The next chapter will see Bee show a massive amount of courage.**

**So til next chapter, NinjaBoy OUT!**


	8. Good Morning

*****Charlie's Room*****

Morning came with a bright sun and chirping birds.

The sunlight shone through the windows of Charlie's bedroom and onto her empty bed. She hadn't slept in it last night.

At the foot of her bed, on the floor, lay Charlie and her humanoid Autobot, BumbleBee. Or more affectionately to her, just Bee. The two laid there, cuddled in each other's arms. Bee was on his back, sleeping peacefully, his chest slowly rising up and down. His arms were wrapped around the beautiful girl who laid next to him, and hers around him too.

Well, to be more precise, she she laying on her left arm and her right arm was across Bee's chest. And her hand was right over Bee's heart. Quite a fitting spot for it considering how the two felt as they both confessed the night before.

The sleep wore off as Charlie began to stir, taking in and letting out a deep breath. Slowly she blinked her eyes opened to adjust it to the light. As she did, she felt the warm embrace of a certain humanoid holding her. She also saw the peaceful look on his face as he slept, which brought a smile to her face.

He looked so cute to her like this. So cute that she couldn't help but place a kiss on his jaw. As her lips connected to his cheek though, a light spark surged through that kiss and caused him to stir.

She smiled and watched him slowly open his eyes, groaning a little before taking in a deep breath that turned into a yawn.

Charlie giggled at the sight of her BumbleBee waking up. And that giggle caught his attention, making him look down at her through his groggy eyes. The mere sight of her made brought a sleepy smile to his face. It was the smile on her face that really did it. Bee loved seeing her smile. It gave him that warm feeling inside.

"Hey!" He said, his voice a little hoarse from just waking up. "Morning."

"Morning to you too, Sleepyhead!" Charlie replied, humming against his chest. "How did you sleep?"

"Pretty good." Bee bobbed his head before shyly saying the next sentence. "Honestly, I felt a lot better with you next to me."

That made Charlie's heart take a beating. Her smile disappeared behind her lips as she suppressed another giggle. "Well, same here, Bee."

She then unexpectedly placed a kiss on Bee's lips which woke him up COMPLETELY now.

He immediately remembered how good this felt as he remembered the night before when both he and Charlie had danced, and when they had told one another about their feelings. And even though this was his third kiss with her, it still felt special. And she felt special to him too. Like a precious flower that he didn't want to be crushed by anything.

Well, his "flower" was enjoying this as much as him.

Finally, the kiss broke and the two came up for air. Bee laid his head back and faced the ceiling as he caught his breath while Charlie's head went back to it's spot on his chest that was steady rising up and down. She could hear his elevated heartbeat vibrating through his chest and onto her cheek. It made her feel tingly all the ways down to her toes.

It was too early for Charlie to be feeling like this, and yet, it didn't matter to her. Bee, her Bee, yes, HER Bee as she claimed him in her mind, had this certain effect on her that gave her tingles all over but also made her feel whole. Like he was the piece of her life she didn't know she needed...a piece of her that was lost with her her father dying...was now back somehow with Bee in her life. And it felt good.

And what Bee didn't know was that Charlie had thought back to the night before as well. She cherished the moment they had shared in the garage. The dance, their first kiss...but also his words. He had turned her tears of pain into tears of joy by showing compassion, empathy, and just listening! Something that her mother, Ron, not her little brother Otis had taken the time to do. Bee was exactly what she needed.

"Charlie?" She heard him call her.

She looked back upwards to see him look back down to her. "Yeah, Bee?"

"Thank you." He simply said with a smile.

A look of slight confusion came to Charlie as she wasn't sure what Bee was thanking her for. "For what?" She asked.

"Well... For listening to me last night...when I told you how I felt. And for not hating me when I told you...it wasn't easy for me but...I really appreciate it."

Oh yeah, it was DEFINITELY too early to be feeling the need to cry. But Charlie didn't care.

She picked herself up halfway to where she was leaning on her arm, just above Bee's body. "Oh Bee." She cooed, cupping his cheek and stroking it with her thumb. "Here, sit up."

She sat up the rest of the way, urging Bee to follow her. Which he did until they both sat up at the foot of the bed as they had the night before before going to sleep.

She then got into a position where she sat on his lap, arms around his shoulders while he was now sitting with his back against the foot of the bed. He wasn't uncomfortable, but he was nervous right now. So he did something he knew would be okay. He held her by the waist, not too hard though. He was still gentle, as he was still cautious and nervous. But Charlie still found that cute.

"Bee?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank YOU. For listening to me last night when I vented. For comforting me and being there for me like no one else has...and for opening up to me about how you felt. I know that it wasn't easy for you."

Bee nodded lightly at that. She was right, it wasn't easy for him. Probably one of the hardest things he'd ever done. Or that he could remember, that is. He was worried she might not feel the same or might not want him around after he told her. Part of him still had that fear.

The painful thought made Bee lower his head in sorrow.

Charlie saw this and did what Bee had done for her the night before when she was down. She comforted him.

She put finger under his chin and lifted his head up to face her again.

"Hey, don't worry. It's ok. I'm still here, right."

"Yeah. It's just...part of me was worried."

"Worried? About what?"

It was easy for Bee to think and worry about it in his head, but to put it into words wasn't easy at all. But he reminded himself that this was Charlie and that he could tell her anything.

So he took a deep breath and exhaled through his nostrils and looked Charlie in the eyes.

"I...I was worried that, when I told you...about how I felt? That you...that you..."

"'That I' what?" Charlie urged him to continue. Whatever it was, it obviously bothered him a great deal.

"...that you would hate me. Or at least wouldn't feel comfortable with me around anymore."

"Don't ever think that I will hate you. I would never hate you. Especially if it's about telling me how you feel about something..."

The humanoid nodded in understanding, lowering his head back down. Charlie could see that he did seem a little calmer after hearing her say that. But like him, she liked seeing Bee smile.

"Besides," She continued, lifting his head to look at her once again. "I did say I felt the same way, right?"

She gave Bee a smile and cocked her head for him. A shy smile made it's way to his face as he looked at her. "Yeah. You uh, heheh, you did say that."

"Right. So don't worry. I'm happy that you told me that, because it made it a little easier for me to tell you how I felt."

Now, Bee was blushing. It was true, Charlie did apparently reciprocate the same feelings. That was something he was still trying to comprehend. It wasn't that it was hard, it was that he was so happy that he was still processing it.

"Yes ma'am. And thank you for that, Charlie."

Charlie smiled at the humanoid as his cheeks were red and getting redder.

"And thank you, Bee. Mmmwah!" She replied, landing a kiss on his cheek and another on his lips.

Now the kiss on the cheek tickled, and Bee is still blushing, but he couldn't help but giggle a bit as the second one came.

Charlie giggled as well, hearing him giggle at her actions. "You're so cute."

"Yeah, but you're...beautiful!" Bee retorted playfully, thinking of the comeback on the fly.

"Oh really?" Charlie raised an eyebrow at that playfully, but also a bit shocked by that. She didn't expect Bee to come back with something like that. He really meant as a compliment, which she knew and appreciated.

"Um...yes?" Bee gulped, smiling nervously.

Charlie laughed and Bee laughed along lightly too. He was just really happy to see her smiling. That just always made him feel better inside. And the fact that he was able to put it there made it all the more better.

Charlie stopped laughing, but that beautiful smile stayed there as she leaned her head on his shoulder and snuggled in. "Thank you, Bee."

Bee smiled and placed a kiss atop her head and leaned his head against hers. "You're welcome, Charlie."

The young humanoid held her in a comfortable, safe and...well, loving embrace. And Charlie let Bee hold her and she wiggled until she was on her side and hugged his waist and laid her head on his chest, comfortable with how the two were.  
As she laid there, she thought more about her feelings and his. Obviously, they liked each other. She also trusted him. Bee wasn't the type to take advantage of her or be aggressive. He was also very caring. That side of him shown from the night before in the garage. And that made something more obvious to her.

She cared about him. A lot. And he cared about her.

Yes, he wasn't human. Though, he certainly looked like it. Yes, he was from another world, but he wasn't dangerous. He didn't want to hurt anyone. He just wanted to be somewhere where he would be safe and far from harm.

And he had found that here with Charlie, she she had found the same thing within him. He needed sanctuary, and she'd given it to him. He needed protection, and she was going to give it to him. No one was going to take him from her or anything. Bee was hers. And she...Charlie was his. And that was that.

The two young ones stayed in their comfortable position, and actually had fallen back asleep. As peacefully as they had last night, they slept sorry free and happily now.

Another hour or so had passed when the blaring sound of Charlie's alarm clock woke the two up.

Charlie, quickly, but reluctantly, jumped out of Bee's arms and onto her bed to slam the clock quiet.

"Ugh, that thing gets in my nerves!" She exclaimed.

"Well, it does it's job of waking you up very well." Bee said, trying to make it seem not so bad.

"Yeah, I guess so. Phew...well, guess it's time to get ready."

"Yeah, we have to explain to Memo about me."

"Ah, right! Almost forgot about that." I was comfortable with you, so forgive me, BB. "Well, come on. I'll show you how to brush your teeth."

The young girl stood from her bed, took the confused humanoid's hand and led him to her bathroom.

All the while though, he wasn't sure what she meant by,

"Brush my teeth?"

* * *

**CharBee, CharBee, CHARBEE! This is what I love, this is what I do! Lol!**

**Hope y'all enjoyed that, I know you've wanted me to get back to this fic. Don't worry, I'm not leaving this one undone. This story is going to be something I really want to see to the end because I have something special in mind. So stick around.**

**Hope you all are staying safe and are ok during this pandemic. Stay strong, y'all!**

**Laters!**


End file.
